


Breakfast and a Show - August 5, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [40]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Kudos: 2





	Breakfast and a Show - August 5, 2020

Noble, the eldest of the kitten kids, ran up to Minerva and Dumbledore, who were seated at the head table in the Great Hall.

"Goodness! What do you have there? A KNIFE!" Minerva exclaimed.

"Oh goody!" Dumbledore said, taking it from Noble.

"Students, I have an announcement. The eldest kitten kid has found the first mystical knife of destiny. Until the remaining 26 are found, classes are cancelled. Though each night we will be hosting a talent show," Dumbledore said. "Everyone prepare yourselves - we have entered the month of the 27 knives."

"NO!!!!!! I mean I got this," said Cho, going into Cho (Killer) mode.


End file.
